Bella the werewolf
by LifeToDeath
Summary: The title preatty much explains itself. Set during New Moon. Hope you like it. Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

I felt weird. Really weird.

It was the night Jacob said that we couldn't be friends.

I felt torn just thinking about it.

I thought he actually cared about me. Just like _him_.

Great. Another mistake from Bella Swan.

Like usual.

A sharp pain brought me back to the currant situation.

I felt something telling me to go.

To run. Get out of the house. Something.

I jumped off the bed I was sitting on and jumped down the stairs all at once.

Ya- something is so wrong with me.

I lunged out the door and ran for the forest line.

I jumped over a bush and started just to run.

I never remember running this fast- ever!

It felt great.

I stopped and looked around.

I felt like I was getting hotter by the minute. I took off my thin hoodie.

I through it on a near by tree branch.

I felt a sharp pain again and immediately fell to my knees gasping for breath.

Shudders rushed through me making me want to scream.

More and more pain filled me and I couldn't help but scream in agony.

It all stopped but, something was different... really different.

It was raining. I just noticed.

It seemed darker now, but I could still see perfectly.

How long had it been?

I started to push my self off of the murky forest floor.

Something felt wrong again.

There was a huge puddle pretty close by.

I crawled over to it.

But the face that looked back at me was not my regular face.

A pure white wolf stared back.

But with the same milky brown eyes as me.

I knew what I was now.

I, Bella Swan, was a werewolf.


	2. White Wolf

I started to get the feel of this now.

It had been a week since I turned.

I was still trying every once in a while to turn back but it didn't work that well for me.

I jumped on a nearby tree branch.

I loved this.

I was not clumsy at ALL!

Isn't that great!

There I go talking to myself again.

Wow. I am weird.

You can say that again.

Wow. I am weird.

Ok- shush up!

Great now I am telling my self to shush up!

Wow I am sad.

You can say that again.

No thanks I rather not.

I heard a twig snap about a mile out and froze.

Who was that?

I jumped off the branch and jogged silently over to the noise.

I peeked around a tree to reveal a house.

It was a pretty good-sized house with a garden in the back.

There was a figure in the garden. She was bent over a few plants weeding.

She was beautiful.

She turned towards me a little.

I sucked in a breath- did she hear me?

Then I saw the scars on the side of her face, and I immediately recognized them- they were from one of something like me. I remember scraping a tree not to long ago to see what it would look like.

"Hello?" Her voice drifted to me with the slight breeze.

Maybe she could help me.

I doubt it though. I looked down at myself.

I am a monster.

Now I know how _he _felt....

But he wasn't a monster- no he was something so much better.

It kind of hurt to talk about him but not as much as before.

I sighed and turned.

I started to run and before I knew it I was on the sideline of my house.

Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the driveway, but I didn't hear any noise in the house.

My heart started to race.

I scampered over to the door. It was broken down. If possible my heart went faster.

I walked through the door into the living room.

My fast beating heart stopped. There was blood everywhere. The smell hit me like a rocket so much that I collapsed.

It was Charlie's blood.

And there was Charlie in the middle of the mess- torn furniture, TV broken and shattered everywhere, glass broken here and there - pale and white.

I just stood there. The blood was somewhat dry so I was guessing it happened yesterday.

I took a step in the room.

Images flooded my mind. All of Victoria. All of her killing my dad, Charlie.

I felt a jarring pain hit my heart making me collapse. Then it all stopped.

I immediately jumped up and started to run. I didn't care where, I just wanted to leave. To run away from all my problems.

I knew one thing for sure.

I was never returning to Forks for a long while.


End file.
